


Aftermath

by Hyperactive_Paranoid



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Oneshot, Tender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperactive_Paranoid/pseuds/Hyperactive_Paranoid
Summary: The aftermath of Glam being kicked to the street, and getting to his new home.This is the canon non-compliant version, see my page for the alternative version.
Relationships: Glam/Ches(implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Aftermath

You’re exhausted. You’re not sure how you’re feeling emotionally, but you can barely keep yourself upright. You’re not sure when you started crying, or not even when you stopped. You don’t even know why.

Rain hits heavy on your shoulders, on the expensive suit you previously had to take extreme care of, that now feels like a toxic remain of your family lingering on you. Hair is falling messily in your face, and your shoes are entirely drenched.

Your hand clenches around the handle of the accursed instrument you are still holding on to for reasons you can’t quite pin down. You can’t even bring yourself to look at it.

You loathe it with a passion, but you can’t bring yourself to abandon it.

You have lost track of any time or direction, letting your feet guide you to the only place you can really call home.

The look Ches gives you when you come knocking at his house is a mix of surprise and concern. He lets you in without a word from either of you. You quietly creep to his room, leaving wet footsteps in your wake.

You quietly stand in his room. He looks you over, shakes his head and hands you some of his spare clothes.

“Hell of a rain outside, huh?” He tries to chuckle. Your smile is barely worth being called such.

His eyes fall on your bandaged arm. He's smart enough to figure out that whatever wounds it's hiding they're not self inflicted, and also smart enough to know that even if he did ask you'd never tell him anything. 

Just as you’re not going to tell him anything that happened just after the concert. 

His clothes on you feel more refreshing than any shower you’ve taken before, and as you sit on the floor reality starts to finally sink in.

Dizziness takes a hold on your brain as it computes the consequences of your choice. Your hand covers your eye for a second, and you finally exhale a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

Ches is looking at you with obvious concern. You don’t know how to feel at first, but then you smile at him, manic. You have a hard time holding back your giddy laughter.

“I did it, Ches.”

“You did what..?” He smiles back at you with lopsided uncertainty.

You finally giggle, then laugh, wholeheartedly. It’s not a happy laugh. It’s a crazy, sort of unhinged laughter. Ches looks around and can’t help but awkwardly join in. You look like a rat dragged out of a sewer, in clothes that don’t fit you, your hair all matted and messed up from the rain, but your eyes betray the pure fire burning inside you.

“You okay man?” 

“I’m fine, thank you.”

You’re more than fine. You’re _free._

In your giddiness you simply can’t help leaning on him. You’re still laughing quietly to yourself, tears pricking at your eyes from the pure sense of relief you’ve only felt when playing with him on stage.

Ches tentatively holds you, one hand awkwardly patting your shoulder.

You close your eyes as your arms wrap around him, pulling him close. He stiffens in surprise at first, then reciprocates with just as much enthusiasm.

You’re peacefully quiet in this solemn moment of bonding. An unlikely friendship that became so much more, with such strong affection that putting it into words would be impossible for either of you.

The warmth of his arms around you is something you can’t even begin to describe. It’s soft, it’s… something you’re not sure you’ve ever felt before, and if you did it has been so long ago you can’t remember how it felt like. 

His shoulder seems to fit your head perfectly, so you let it nestle there, drops from your still wet hair dripping down his shirt. His strong scent of second hand smoke and dingy room comforts you more than anything. You feel safe in his arms, as safe as you’ve never allowed yourself to be.

He lets out a sigh of relief against you, his breath sending a little shiver down your neck. His calloused hands that betray years of training are solid against your back, anchoring you to reality, to this moment. You wish you could stay like this forever.

The perfect quiet of the moment is broken by a sudden rapping at the door of Ches’ room. His mother’s words come out in a slurred mutter.

“Why is the floor wet? You better clean this mess up.”

Ches pulls back and sighs.

“It’s raining outside. I’ll do it later.”

He looks at you. You look like a blanket has just been pulled off of you, leaving a cold and shivering mess starving for affection. You try to hold a stoic facade, but your puffy eyes and disheveled looks aren’t in your favor. He gets up and pats you on the shoulder. 

“Go on, get some sleep, I’ll take care of that.”

You’re not sure what he means at first. He rolls his eyes.

“There’s a bed. I’m not going to let you sleep on the goddamn floor.”

You’re too tired to think of where he will sleep. As you cozy up under the covers your eyes close heavily, but you’re still too high on the adrenaline of the escape to relax quite yet.

Your question about the sleep dynamics gets an answer a moment after, when Ches crawls in bed next to you. It’s a bit tight for the both of you, and your back is turned to him.

He gently spoons you, and you don’t fight it. You barely resist the urge to hold his hand.

He falls asleep rather quickly, and you listen to his breathing slow down, keeping a soothing rhythm. You both kept a t-shirt on out of politeness, but the skin of his arm against yours almost makes you feel like you hadn’t.

The calming sound of the rain mixed with his breathing feels like a dream. The warmth of his embrace and his covers seep into your very soul. Nothing else matters. The past is an illusion and the future is a story yet to be told. You are here, right now, in the dark, alone, but not quite. 

You fall asleep, feeling the most relaxed you have ever felt for as long as you can remember.

_You’re going to be alright._


End file.
